One Night
by Superhumannn
Summary: '…Everything can change in one night…so lets just have this one night forever.' Jamie said taking Ryder's hand…. For Marley she has learned in the past that all it takes is for one night to ruin your life and alter who you are forever… When her parents die in an unexpected car crash she moves back in with her older brother Zachariah…. ***FULL SUMMARY INSIDE***


I don not own GLEE in any way possible...

* * *

**Full Summary:**

**'…Everything can change in one night…so lets just have this one night forever.' Jamie said taking Ryder's hand….**

For Marley she has learned in the past that all it takes is for one night to ruin your life and alter who you are forever… When her parents die in an unexpected car crash she moves back in with her older brother Zachariah…. Having not the best relationship with him makes things even worst…

**'…I have never met anyone like you you're not trying to be someone you're not you're just being you… gorgeous, funny, shy you.' Jake said as he leaned into kiss me….**

Jake Puckerman is the all around player, a secret softy, and a known bad boy. He is just about to give up his high school experience until someone he knows walks right back into his life. He doesn't want to love her and trust me she doesn't want to love him, but sometimes the past can repeat itself and make everything seem right.

**'…Love should last forever and it should be with the one person you love the most.' Ryder said grabbing Marley's waist through the middle of the song pulling her closer….**

Ryder is the sweet boy with a mysterious past, Basketball star and one of the hottest guys in school. He has a thing for only popular girls at McKinley_ High School_ and when Marley comes he is determined to change his ways just to be hers.

**'…I choose.' Marley says trying to think straight….**

* * *

Marley's P.O.V:

I was pacing the floor it couldn't be happening to me if only I had listened. I couldn't get the blood curdling scream from out of my head it should have been me not them, no, it should have been me. I sat in the steel chair the coldness sent goose bumps over my pale skin I was awaiting the arrival of my brother and his slut of the week. The doctors kept rushing in and out of their rooms it was scary being her by myself no one to hold me or promise me it would be okay. I slumped down into my seat leaned my head back and let the tears fall freely if this is what it felt like to be nervous and anxious I sure as hell didn't ever want to feel like this again. I heard a slight growl and a whimper come from the nurses' station I picked my head up and saw my brother hovering over the nurse at the desk as she cowered away from his deep harsh glare.  
I stood up and called him over when he saw me his eyes softened but that was only for a quick second. He raced over to me his little puppy dog of a girl in tow he looked me over and then slapped me.

'What the hell Zachariah' I said rubbing my now throbbing cheek. I looked up at him for a moment I thought I saw regret and sadness wash over that arrogant face of his but no it was just pure hatred.

'Why are they here? Is it because of you? You inconsiderate bitch.' he spat at me. I just stand there taking it all in. It is because of me that my parents are in the hospital and I am an inconsiderate bitch but this wasn't the time or place to bring this up.

'Look I get it I messed up in every way possible but I had nothing to do with this... I honest to God don't know what happened but hey since we are throwing around names why did you bring the slut or is your man whore ego limiting you to one girl every week or am I seeing things right now.' I said letting all my anger out on him I said most of it through my teeth though.

He didn't know what I was going through and honestly I didn't know what I was going through. We stood there in silence and then I couldn't take it anymore I let it out all the tears I have held since the moment I got the call and the moment I called my brother out. Zachariah moved closer to me and hugged me a nice genuine brotherly hug he urged me to sit down and I did I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt my arms and felt the goose bumps on them. Zachariah shrugged off his coat and handed it to me like the gentlemen I knew he could be.

'So tell me what happened.' he said.

I swallowed hard a lump arose in my throat and I soon knew what being nervous and scared felt like in a situation like this. I looked back from him to the tramp that sat next to him, to the nurses' station, and then to my parents hospital room. I knew I was going to have to tell him sometime but I didn't want to talk about it not now at least.

~8 hours ago~

'Mom I need to go by Veronica's house I'll be back by 10' I said exiting my house making sure my car keys are in my hand.

I approach my car and get in I start the engine and make my way to V's house. As I approach her front door I notice my ex boyfriend's truck parked at the side of her house I rush in and see her and James on the couch making out. I cover my mouth and slowly leave in tears. I was driving around for hours ignoring many calls from my parents and Veronica. I pulled into a shop 2 miles away from where I lived I had cried all the tears I had and I just sat there I looked at my face in the mirror tear-stained with mascara running down my cheeks I looked a mess. I called my parents they were looking for me I told them where I was and then that's where I hear her scream the type that makes you shudder it was blood-curdling and unforgettable after that the line went dead.

~Now~

'I got a call from the hospital saying they were here at first I thought nothing major of it but when she mentioned them not making it I lost every sense of humanity in my body. I had them call you to come pick me up and when the nurse told me that you said you didn't want to come I cried. I thought back to the time when I was twelve and you were so mad at me for rubbing my bike up against your new car I just remembered the look you gave me man at that time if looks could kill I would've been dead...' I say closing my eyes trying to finish my thought.

'... Well that's all I don't know what happens from here they won't let me back there to see them and I have this strange feeling that they won't make it and it is all MY FAULT...' I say throwing my head into my hands I'd cried all today and no matter how bad someone wanted me to feel better I couldn't.

That same day the nurses came out telling me the bad news that my parents died both during surgery what got me most is when the two nurses at the nurses' station said, '_Accidents will occur sometimes to the most fragile of_ _people_',I had no idea they meant my brother and I_._ We had fantastic funeral for them they died holding hands my parents were my world and this was just devastating. They read us the will I got the house and half of my inheritance now and Zack got the beach house and his half of his inheritance we both decided we would keep the dogs. A day later I moved in with Zack back to our old town five hours from where I used to live. I enrolled myself into McKinley High and I decided to start over new me, New Year, new change. I remember the Sunday breakfast mom would make just because she believed Sunday dinner was way overrated and the Hydrangea dad had in the yard they were beautiful and now they were gone. Two days after the accident is when I started seeing a shrink. Zack got concerned after a while I wouldn't sleep or eat, heck I wouldn't even talk but I was in shock I had no parents I was an orphan with a 26-year-old brother to take care of me... How was I supposed to handle it? How?

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think...


End file.
